dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre:'태연 / Taeyeon *'Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Hitler Unnier *'Apodos:' Kid Leader, Taengoo, TaeTae, Líder Dorky, OST Queen,La Furher thumb|274px *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Guitarrista, DJ, Modelo, Compositora,Actriz y Nazi Retirada *'Fecha de Nacimiento'': *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Berlín,Alemania Nazi *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon, nació en la ciudad de Berlín,el 9 de marzo de 1989 en la extinta Alemania Nazi. Es una de las cantantes femeninas mas popular y reconocida de ese país, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza,además de reemplazar a Adolf Hitler,quedandose con el puesto de Furher y metiendo negros sin parar a la cámara de gas. Se formó y se entrenó profesionalmente durante 5 años y 3 meses para llegar a tener un ejercito completo y bien estructurado,para así derrotar a los estadounidenses,pero su plan falló,haciendo que miles de sus tropas cayeran en combate y decidió entrenarse en el canto y baile para luego trasladarse a Corea del Sur. Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment ''8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor canción y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. Su plan objetivo desde ese entonces es exterminar a su grupo Girls´Generation para así obtener el poder absoluto del K-pop y así comenzar La Tiranía de la Enana Racista. #PrayFor Kai Dato Curioso:Mató a sus padres por ser negro y se baño día tras día en cloro Dramas *Salamander Guru and the Shadows(SBS,2012) cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para peliculas *''Bye'' tema para Mr. Go 3D (2013) Temas para dramas *''And One'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy''tema para The King 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You tema para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (Feat. Sunny) tema para Heading to the Ground (2009)'' *''If'' tema para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas *I AM. (2012) *Despicable Me - voz como Margo (2010) Programas de TV *'2014:'Radio Star (invitada junto a Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica y Yuri) *'2012-2013:'Show! Music Core junto a Tiffany y Seohyun *'2012:' Invincible Youth (junto a Hyo Yeon y Sunny) *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation) *'2010:' Win Win *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation) *'2009: ' Hello Baby! * '''2009: ' We Got Married casada con Jung Hyung Dong * 2008 Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation) * 2008: 'Family Outing * '''2007: '''Girls Go To School (Girls' Generation) Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografía Colaboraciones *''Different ''(Feat. Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) *''You Bring Me Joy (Feat. The One) (2005) Vídeos Musicales *Lee Bul - Forever (2008) *Way Back Into Love - Jessica, Kyuhyun, Donghae Reconocimientos *'2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards:'Mejor OST (Missing You Like Crazy) *'''2012 Seoul International Drama Awards 2012: Mejor Cancion para Serie (Missing You Like Crazy) *'2010 Yahoo Buzz! Award's Top Buzz Star :' Categoria Femenina - Premio al Artista del Año *'2010 16th Republic of Korea Entertainment Arts Awards:' Premio por DJ Femenina *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a Radio Novato por "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2009 Program Production:' "Good Friend Radio (ChinChin)" *'2008 23rd Golden Disk Awards:'Premio Popularidad por "Can You Hear Me??" *'2008 Mnet Asian Music Awards:' Hot DJ *'2008 Cyworld Song of the Month:' Febrero "If" *'2004 8th Annual Best Contest:'Primer lugar como Mejor Cantante Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop:'Girls' Generation **S.M. The Ballad *'Sub - Unidad:'TaeTiSeo *'Posicion: '''Lider, Vocalista Principal y Bailarina *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluído),Ingles (Fluido) Japones (Intermedio) y Tailandes (Basico) *'Familia:' Padre, Madre, Hermana menor (Kim Ha Yeon) y hermano mayor (Kim Ji Oong) *'Hobbies: Tocar la Guitarra y Cantar *'''Color favorito: Morado y azul purpura *'Educacion:' Jeounju Art High School *'Animal favorito:' Tigres y gatos *'Lema: 'No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después *'Numero Favorito: '''el 9 puesto que son 9 integrantes y ella nacio el 9 de marzo del 1989. *'Mejores Amigas:' Tiffany y Sunny *'Tipo ideal: Alguien cómico y que tenga buena piel. *'Mascota: '''Ginger(perro) *"Kim Tae Yeon" significa: "La gran belleza." *En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "'You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. *Todas las miembros de Girls' Generation '''están de acuerdo en que TaeYeon es la más bella del grupo. *Después de las americanas del grupo, '''Tiffany y Jessica, TaeYeon es la que mejor habla inglés, puesto que desde pequeña estudio este idioma. *Es amiga de la infáncia de No Eul, miembro de Rainbow. Ambas vivían en la ciudad de Jenju y soñaban con ser cantantes. *Sunny la conoce desde la infancia ya que sus padres estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. *Conoce a Kim Shin Yeong Hicieron novelas juntas pero no muy conocidas *Ha sido catalogada como la Reina del OST, logrando perfectos All-Kill en cuestión de horas. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que habia reunido ganando a traves de las actividades de TaeTiSeo y Girls' Generation. *TaeYeon reveló que tuvo un flechazo con Chan Yeol de EXO , ya que a ella le gustan los hombre altos y varoniles. *Antes de su debut con Girls' Generation, ella iba a ser la imagen del grupo pero lo rechazó, puesto que ya era la líder, otorgandole el lugar a Yoona. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (Instragram) *Perfil (Youtube) Galería Taeyeon_01.jpg Taeyeon_02.jpg Taeyeon_03.jpg Taeyeon_04.jpg Taeyeon_05.jpg Taeyeon_06.jpg Taeyeon_07.jpg Taeyeon_08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Universal Music Korea